


Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The Next Generation

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/F, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Next Generation, Other, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: After the recent Shinkengers defeated all of the Gedoshu they went on and move to seperate lives until one day they decied to meet up at a bar and so they did and they got waaaayyyy to drunk and so then Chiaki took advantage of Takeru and Kotoha,Genta took advantage of Ryuunosuke, and Lucas Miller took advantage of Mako and so the next day Takeru,Kotoha,Ryuunosuke, and Mako went to the doctor and found out that they were having kids and then the doctor told Takeru and Kotoha that their children will have the same father. And so they both kept it a secret and Takeru's daughter came 1 year before her friends. As the years passed and so Takeru told Amaya she will be the 20th head of the Shiba Clan and she needed a team of her own and so she gathered Izumi Hanaori Tani as Shinken Yellow,Nara Hanaori as Shinken Green,Etsuko Miller Shiraishi as Shinken Pink,Hachiro Ikenami Umemori ask shinken Blue, and Hana Ikenami Umemori as Shiken Gold. And so Amaya gathered her team mates up and she told them she wanted to meet their parents and so they did and after a things Takeru and Kotoha decieded to tell the current Shinkengers the truth.How will they react?Read to find out
Relationships: Hanaori Kotoha/Shiraish Mako, Hanaori Kotoha/Tani Chiaki, Ryûnosuke Ikenami/Umemori Genta, Shiba Takeru/Tani Chiaki, Shiraishi Mako/OC(Male)
Kudos: 2





	1. Protologue

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic I had another one and it was a dino charge one but I deleted it because I didn't like it and so yeah so this is my "First" fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of how the next generation of Shinkengers will rise

**As the years past and the Shinkengers grew apart and one day they decided to meet up and oh boy and things went a litte bit a different. And out of control in life and here it was 16-18 years ago.**

_**Takeru's POV** _

_**"Oh my god...I-I'm pregnant with his child" I said crying** _

_**After that their lifes were NEVER the same again** _


	2. Rise of the New Shinkengers Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues off where Amaya gathers up her team of Shinkengers and fight until the battle is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say that I think I hope this fanfic is good

_**Amaya's POV** _

As I was reading a book I found under my bed,then Papa came towards me and with a ShodoPhone. "Papa, what's going on?" I said asking Papa."Well you see Maya,after me and my team were done battling the Gedoshu years ago and so I think it's time to pass it on to you and so you will become the **20th Head of the Shiba Clan** and you will need to get yourself a team and so I already prepared it since my friends have children and so I want you to meet your team Maya." said Takeru handing me the ShodoPhones. "Thanks Papa." I said smiling at Papa and then I ran out of the shiba house and summoned my horse and went to find my team.

_**Kotoha's POV** _

As me and my family were walking through the park and I see a girl riding a horse towards us."Um, Chiaki do you know who she is?" I said asking my husband. And Chiaki looked at me confused and then the girl got off her horse and walked towards us. "Um Who are you?" said Chiaki to the mysterious girl. "Well, I'm Amaya Shiba. The 20th Head of the Shiba Clan and I'm here for Izumi and Nara Hanaori Tani." said Amaya looking at us and then our children. "Wait so your telling me you want our children to be shinkengers and your the Leader?" I said trying to figure out things.

"Yes I am the leader and Izumi will be shinken Yellow and Nara with be Shinken green and let's go. We got three more to get." said Amaya getting on her horse and tossing Nara and Izumi their ShodoPhone.


	3. Rise of the Shinkengers Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continution of the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope I don't fail

_**Genta's POV** _

"Hey Ryunosuke. Do you think our children are ready?" I said asking my husband Ryuunosuke. "Well Yeah, they do Honey. I agree with you." said Ryuunosuke and then a horse sound came from outside. Then 3 teens came inside. "We are looking for Hachiro Ikenami Umemori and Hana Ikenami Umemori." said the girl in red. Then our children came down stairs. "Um who are you?" said Hana asking the girl. "I am Amaya Shiba the **20th Head of the Shiba Clan** and I'm Shinken red." said Amaya.

_**Hana's POV** _

"Papa.What are you doing? and what's going on?" I said asking my Papa. "Well you see. Me and your father were the previous shinkengers long ago and now it's your turn." said Ryuunosuke answering my question and then the girl whatever her name is gave me and my twin brother a phone. "Now we only got one more to go." said Amaya

**Too be continued....**


	4. First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new generation of Shinkengers take on their first battle againts the monster who said bad things to people is Zuboshimeshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't judge me pls

_**Etsuko Miller Shiraishi POV** _

"Hey,Maya isn't that the Zuboshimeshi from years ago that attack our parents years ago." I said asking Amaya and she nodded yes. "Well, team Let's go. ippitsu soujou" All of us said together. Then Zuboshimeshi came up to me and said "Lousy Cook." said the Zuboshimeshi. Sending me back flying and then Zuboshimeshi said bad things to us and he did Maya last. "Bird Brain." said Zuboshimeshi. But Amaya didn't went back flying.

I wonder why...

**{At the Shiba House}**

"Hey, Papa We're back" Amaya said walking into the Shiba House with her friends look all beaten Up. "Hey May, what happen here?" said Takeru looking at the others while trying not to laugh and then Amaya's teammates parents are here. "Lemme Guess it's Zuboshimeshi. Right?" said Kotoha

**After that**

**The end**


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A UPDATE FROM WHERE I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN 3 DAYS

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry is I haven't posted in a while it's because I was at North Myrtle Beach in South Carolina with my younger sister,my father,my 3 cousins{Girls},My Uncle,and my Aunt and sorry and maybe I will go back to North Myrtle Beach and it took forever to get there since it was hot on tuesday and I came home yesterday.**

**Also On Thursday which was later Friday me,Sammy{Girl},Steph,Barbara,and my Father were up at 2:00 AM I think and we were having a Karaoke Night.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I may take a break from this story for a while


	6. Another Updat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another Update since July 25th 2020

**Hey Guys!! It's been 3 weeks and 5 days because I am now busy with school because I am a 8th grader now at my middle school and my younger sister has entered my middle school she is a 6th grader and I will update soon but not right now due to I'm busy with school.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY BUT I MIGHT DISCONTINUE THIS FOR AWAYWHILE DUE TO SCHOOL


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Update since August 20th 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Sorry for not updating for like 24 or 25 days

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for 24 days I was very busy, with online school,etc.**

**And now I will update this either today or later today.**


	8. Family History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As both retired and new shinkengers check out the family history of each kid of each retired shinkenger,but they found something shocking that it will be heart breaking or new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not Updating

**{Kotoha's POV}**

As I was walking or exploring the Shiba house I notice a weird big book sitting on the shelf untouched and I went to grab it and I read the title as **"The Family history of the Shinkengers"** and then I walked towards Takeru, "Hey Takeru, why is this book just sitting on the shelf untouched for so many years?" I said asking Takeru about this mysterious book and he grabbed it out of my hand and opened it. "It's the family history of all of the Shinkengers and generations passed down to their children and we and our children are the current one. Just also look at each of our childrens parents." Takeru said flipping to the last page of the book and showing us we are the parents of our--- WHAT Chiaki is Amaya's biological dad. I'm fine with it.

I walked towards Chiaki and pulling him to the side. "Chiaki is it true that you are Amaya's biological dad?" I said asking him without the others hearing us. Then I'm waiting for Chiaki to respond, "Well it's true, and I hope your not mad at me Kotoha." Chiaki said trying not to cry and I hugged him tightly and the others looked at us cheering but Takeru alread knows.

**{No One's POV}**

Then, Takeru walked over to where Kotoha and Chiaki are and grabbed Chiaki by the collar and kissed him on the lips and everyone cheered for them even Amaya well she looks like Chiaki but sounds like Takeru. And so Chiaki kissed him back and it was a rhythm of true love and parents. And after everyone left and the children went to school, Chiaki and Takeru thought it was a good idea to take it to the next level with their relationship so they did it any way.

Everything is now settle.


	9. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinkengers and their kids lived a good life

**{ Mako's POV}**

Ever since our children met it's been a crazy wild ride since life has been crazy and it's been two years since it happened me and my ex husband are just friends and me and Kotoha are married together forever same with our friends.

Who knows what's the next path in our and our childrens life leads us next and what is next on the path of mystery is going to happened that's because it's a complete mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter and maybe or maybe not I will make a sequel to this story.


End file.
